


【虫铁】小猫时间

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】令人尴尬又快乐的小黄文，阳痿疗愈文学
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【虫铁】小猫时间

每晚十二点到第二天早上六点，彼得会拥有一只小猫。

虽然是小猫了，但彼得觉得名字还是叫托尼。

首先，小猫要听主人的话。

托尼听见彼得来找他了。

“给你五分钟，收个尾，跟我去睡觉。”彼得态度强硬。

反正也差不多了，托尼想。

看托尼把屏幕关掉，彼得不动声色地把托尼连着毯子抱起来，动作干脆利落，却又软绵绵地凑上来蹭蹭托尼的脖子，绝对是撒娇，拖拖拉拉的，还顺走了一旁的卡通枕头，递给托尼抱着。纯真与老练，两种相反特质的奇妙共存，温柔与压迫感交织的透明赤潮。哇哦，这令人着迷。彼得帕克非常可爱，托尼想，他想投降，就只在深夜凌晨里的六个小时，悄悄地，一下下。

于是他把头靠在彼得肩上。

“乖孩子。”彼得夸奖道。

十二点半，猫咪睡着了。

*

主人和小猫是平等的，要彼此坦诚。

有时小猫时间会增加一小时，在晚上十一点开始。

“一整天，我没去找你。”托尼说，目光落在对方腿边的枕头。刚洗完澡，身上冒着热气。

“你怕会说出让自己后悔的话。”彼得说，“就算你又劈头盖脸骂我，谁都看得出来，你只是担心我。”

这样的对话放在白天是难以想象的，至少对于目前而言。白天总是有太多架子和所谓成年人的尊严，他们都有，托尼不可避免地更多一点，而小猫时间里他们可以坦诚相向。

“我清楚那有多疼。”托尼说，目光从枕头移到处理好的伤口:“你知道，我真的清楚这个。”伸向包扎处的手停在半空，伤口的疼痛仿佛能顺着空气钻进他的指尖。他深吸一口气，他不允许有人这样对他的...孩子？他不知道。彼得是他的爱人，但这时，他更多地想到彼得是他的小孩。

“我知道，我想这就是为什么我们走到今天。”彼得用大拇指抵住托尼的脸颊，捧起那张阴云密布的脸，“托尼我好想你噢噢噢！”他抱住托尼，因为伤口两人之间留有一些空隙：“你想我嘛？”

彼得收获一个白眼和一个软软蜜蜜的吻，镇痛效果拔群。

*

非常非常少数的情况，托尼会做这件需要跪在地上仰起头的事情时，彼得喘得很重，一只手攥紧拳头，一只手揉乱托尼的头发。

托尼用舌头带彼得爬到那里时，像核弹爆炸，炸得人眼冒金星。彼得没成功推开托尼。哇哦，彼得承认自己既想推开，又有一点点不太好的心思。

托尼一开始就是这样打算的。但当他真的喘着气吞下腥涩的液体时，心情却有些复杂。他抬起头，透过眼中的水雾看见彼得泛红的脸颊和亮晶晶的眼睛。

亮晶晶的眼睛也在看他，回过神来的彼得俯下身吻他。

彼得是怎么知道的。

*

托尼虽然很喜欢彼得，但不喜欢跟他吵架的彼得。

你要出去？！彼得的语气还里还残留着刚才的烟火味。

托尼没有回答。

回来时是凌晨三点，本来会是六点，但第四十五次看时间后，他起身离开了嘈杂的人群和浓烈的酒精。

“你闻起来像夜店。”彼得倒挂在门口。

“你闻起来像个香喷喷的混蛋。”托尼径直进门。

彼得做的是对的，没有直接去外面找他，这给他们两个留了充足的时间冷静下来。

“之前我们两个都有错。但醉成这样是你做错了。”托尼看到一排四个彼得同时说。

托尼晕晕乎乎，眼里教训人的彼得都分出三个影子，烦人值乘四。

瘫在沙发上，托尼抬手乱抓着头发，酒精令人头痛欲裂。

彼得看了看他，转身走了，回来时端了很香的东西。

“嚯，真贴心，但不必了。”托尼扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，彼得好像不以为意，嘲讽无效，真是令人挫败......

“把这个吃掉。”彼得说，单膝跪上沙发，“是你喜欢的。”

托尼摇摇头:“我想睡一会。”

“嘿。”彼得摸摸托尼的脖子，表情不明确，只是看着人，腼腆却果断:“我的猫不会饿肚子。”

“...”托尼看看彼得，噗地笑了一声。

怎么回事，托尼想，这是之前的几个小时里他错过的东西。他怎么能错过这些呢。

他抬头张嘴，就有手把东西送到嘴里。不错，服务周到，他想，并意识到他快饿死了，液体早就吐干净了。他曲起手臂抓皱彼得的衣服，狼吞虎咽。

托尼全部吃完后受奖励般被亲了额头。他觉得这很可笑，很俗套，然后一头倒进对方的颈窝。


End file.
